Dimensional Wrestling Federation Take 2
by Mister West
Summary: A revamp of my old story on my old account. Rated T for violence, language, and some dirty humor
1. List of Previous Champions

_Quick Note: All MLP characters will be in their Equestria Girls design. Why? Because I can't see a horse doing a powerbomb or any other wrestling maneuver. _

**CHAMPIONSHIP HISTORY**

**Money in the Bank (July 2014)**

Austin, Texas

Theme: _Paid in Full _by _Sonata Arctica_

**Kick Off Show (United States Championship Match)**

Dean Ambrose (c) vs. Snow Villiers

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 14:13

Snow becomes new United States Champion

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns try to ambush Snow from ringside, but get into a fight with Beowulf and Rob Van Dam (who are the Number One Tag Team Contenders). The kickoff ends with Snow hugging his wife, Sarah along with Beowulf and Rob Van Dam at their side.

**Tag Team Title Match**

The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) (c) vs. ECW Alumni (Beowulf and Rob Van Dam)

_ECW Hardcore Tornado Tag_

Time: 20:53

ECW Alumni win via KO (Five Star Frog Splash and Moonsault through two tables)

ECW General Managers, Paul Heyman and Mick Foley, celebrate that the Tag Team belts will be returning to ECW's brand name after a long time without the titles.

**Intercontinental Title Match**

The Miz (c) vs. Ethan Carter III

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 13:38

Title Retained

The match ends with The Miz saying on the runway, "My name is the Miz and the world doesn't want you!" Mocking Ethan Carter's line.

**Diva's Championship Match**

ODB (c) vs. Kaitlyn vs. Tamina Snuka vs. Velvet Sky

_Fatal Four Way_

Time: 9:13

Title Retained

**Money in the Bank Match #1**

AJ Styles vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Ryback vs. Fluttershy vs. Alvin [1] vs. Fandango

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match_

Time: 21:37

Winner: AJ Styles

**Money in the Bank Match #2**

John Morrison vs. Zima Ion vs. James Storm vs. Applejack vs. Christian vs. Bray Wyatt

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match_

Time: 26:17

Winner: Applejack

**Money in the Bank Match #3**

Wade Barret vs. Amazon[2] vs. Raven vs. Samoa Joe vs. Mr. Anderson vs. Jason David Frank

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match_

Time: 23:50

Winner: Mr. Anderson

**ECW Championship Match**

Umaga (c) w/ Armando Estrada vs. Abyss vs. Mick Foley

_Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere_

Time: 30:05

Title retained

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Bully Ray vs. Magnus

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 29:57

Title Retained

The rest of Aces and Eights attack an injured Magnus.

**DWF Championship Match**

John Cena (c) vs. Daniel Bryan

_Submission Match_

Time: 40:00

Daniel Bryan wins by using the STF on John Cena.

Triple H along with the Shield, Randy Orton, and Kane surround the ring to ambush the new champion, but Mr. Anderson, AJ Styles, CM Punk, and Big Show come to the aid of Bryan and Cena.

**Summerslam (August 2013)**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Theme: _Get Free _by _The Vines_

**Kick-Off Show (No. 1 Tag Team Championship Contenders)**

The West Brothers (Andrew and Noah West) vs. James Storm and Gunner vs. The Bro-Mans vs. The Usos

_Tag Team Turmoil Match_

Time: 12:37

James Storm and Gunner win the match via Pinfall

**Tag-Team Championship Match**

ECW Alumni (c) vs. James Storm and Gunner

_Standard Tag Team Match_

Time: 15:16

James Storm and Gunner win via pinfall

**Diva's Championship Match**

ODB (c) vs. Sorceress [3]

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 9:56

Title retained

**United States Championship Match**

Snow Villiers (c) vs. Dean Ambrose

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 12:03

Title retained

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

The Miz (c) vs. Manik

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 16:50

Manik wins via pinfall.

Match ends with Applejack teasing the new champion by shaking her Money in the Bank briefcase.

**ECW Championship Match**

Umaga (c) vs. Abyss

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 20:01

Abyss wins via pinfall

Umaga receives major injuries and will not be back for some time

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Bully Ray vs. Austin Aries

_Lumberjack Match_

Heel Lumberjacks: Aces and Eights (Devon, Knux, Garret Bischoff, Wes Brisco, Tazz, and Tito Ortiz)

Face Lumberjacks: Main Event Mafia (Sting, Kurt Angle, Magnus, Samoa Joe, and Rampage Jackson) and Mr. Anderson

Time: 32:00

Title retained but Mr. Anderson cashes in on Bully Ray.

Time: 3:36

Mr. Anderson wins via pinfall.

An all-out brawl ensues which causes the Authority to come out and settle the dispute.

**DWF Championship Match**

Daniel Bryan (c) vs. John Cena vs. Randy Orton

_Triple Threat Match_

Time: 48:00

Title retained due to botched interference by the Shield, which caused Daniel Bryan to score the pin.

Triple H comes and pedigrees Daniel Bryan and it's followed by Randy Orton's punt kick.

**Night of Champions (September 2014)**

Kansas City, Kansas

Theme: _Dust_ by _Corroded_

**Kick-Off Show (Intercontinental Championship Match)**

Manik (c) vs. The Miz

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 13:20

Title retained but Applejack cashes in.

Time: 6:50

Title retained. Manik steals her hat and grabs a guitar to taunt her.

**United States Championship Match**

Snow Villiers (c) vs. Chris Sabin

_Falls Count Anywhere_

Time: 19:35

Chris Sabin wins via pinfall.

**Tag-Team Championship Match**

James Storm and Gunner (c) vs. ECW Alumni vs. Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian)

_Triple Threat Match_

Time: 20:40

Title Retained

**Diva's Championship**

ODB (c) vs. Amazon

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 18:53

Amazon wins via Submission

**ECW Championship Match**

Abyss (c) vs. Raven

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 29:58

Abyss wins via pinfall

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Mr. Anderson (c) vs. Bully Ray

_Steel Cage Match_

Time: 33:16

Mr. Anderson wins by escaping the cage

**DWF Championship Match**

Daniel Bryan (c) vs. Randy Orton

_Standard 1 vs. 1 _

Time: 42:36

Daniel Bryan wins via Submission

**Hell in a Cell (October 2013)**

Seattle, Washington

Theme: _My Hell _by _Disciple_

**Kick-Off Show (Diva's Championship Match)**

Amazon (c) vs. ODB

_Submission Match_

Time: 17:37

Amazon wins via submission (Bearhug)

**United States Championship**

Chris Sabin (c) vs. Snow Villiers w/Serah Farron

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 19:18

Snow wins via disqualification. Title retained.

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

Manik (c) vs. Applejack

_Tables Match_

Time: 23:36

Title retained

**Tag-Team Championship Match**

James Storm and Gunner (c) vs. West Brothers vs. Million Dollar Princesses (Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon)

_Triple Threat_

Time: 30:01

West Brothers win via pinfall

The West Brothers give handshakes to James Storm and Gunner before they are attacked from behind by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

**ECW Championship Match**

Abyss (c) vs. Rob Van Dam

_Hell in a Cell_

Time: 36:19

Title retained

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Mr. Anderson (c) vs. Batista

_Hell in a Cell_

Time: 32:36

Title retained

**DWF Championship Match**

Daniel Bryan (c) vs. Brock Lesnar w/ Paul Heyman

_Hell in a Cell_

Time: 43:57

Brock Lesnar wins via pinfall.

Brock Lesnar keeps doing F-5's on Daniel Bryan until CM Punk, amazingly, does the G.T.S on Brock.

Daniel Bryan receives heavy injuries and won't be back for some time.

**Survivor Series (November 2014)**

Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Theme: _Time of Dying _by _Three Days Grace_

**Kick-Off Show (United States Championship Match)**

Chris Sabin (c) vs. Alvin

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 13:24

Title retained

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

Manik (c) vs. Damien Sandow

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 18:16

Title retained

**Diva's Championship Match**

Amazon (c) vs. Lita

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 23:33

Title retained

The match ends with Amazon helping Lita get out of the ring. This was Lita's return debut match.

**Survivor Series Match #1**

Southern Hospitality (The West Brothers, James Storm and Gunner, and The Miz) vs.

Money Talks (Million Dollar Princesses, The Bro-Mans, and EC3)

_Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match_

Elimination 1: Robbie E by Andrew West

Elimination 2: Andrew West by EC3

Elimination 3: Gunner by EC3

Elimination 4: EC3 by The Miz

Elimination 5: Jessie Godderz by The Miz

Elimination 6: Silver Spoon by James Storm

Elimination 7: Diamond Tiara by Noah West

Time: 34:13

Winners: Southern Hospitality

**Survivor Series Match #2**

Main Event Mafia (Sting, Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Magnus, and Rampage Jackson) vs.

Aces and Eights (Bully Ray, Devon, Knux, Garret Bischoff, and Wes Brisco)

Elimination 1: Rampage Jackson by Knux

Elimination 2: Garret Bischoff by Kurt Angle

Elimination 3: Kurt Angle by Bully Ray

Elimination 4: Samoa Joe by Wes Brisco

Elimination 5: Knux by Sting

Elimination 6: Devon by Magnus

Elimination 7: Wes Brisco by Magnus

Elimination 8: Magnus by Bully Ray

Elimination 9: Bully Ray by Sting

Time: 45:32

Winners: Main Event Mafia

**Survivor Series Match #3**

Five Man Concerto (Heath Slater, Drew McIntire, Jinder Mihal, Rockstar Spud, and Flash Sentry) vs.

The Brotherhood (Jimmy and Jey Uso, Cody Rhodes and Goldust, Matt and Jeff Hardy)

Elimination 1: Jinder Mihal by Goldust

Elimination 2: Rockstar Spud by Jey Uso

Elimination 3: Heath Slater by Jeff Hardy

Elimination 4: Jimmy Uso by Flash Sentry

Elimination 5: Goldust by Drew McIntire

Elimination 6: Drew McIntire by Cody Rhodes

Elimination 7: Flash Sentry by Jey Uso

Winners: The Brotherhood

**ECW Championship Match**

Abyss (c) vs. Gabriel Belmont

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 37:20

Gabriel Belmont wins via pinfall.

This is Gabriel Belmont's return debut match.

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Mr. Anderson (c) vs. Randy Orton

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 42:16

Title retained

Triple H tries to attack Mr. Anderson but ends up receiving the Mic Check.

**DWF Championship Match**

Brock Lesnar (c) w/ Paul Heyman vs. CM Punk

_I Quit Match_

Time: 50:55

CM Punk makes Brock Lesnar say "I Quit." CM Punk becomes the new champion, but AJ Styles cashes in.

Time: 3:32

AJ Styles wins via pinfall.

**Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (December 2013)**

Chicago, Illinois

Theme: _Sweet Sacrifice_ by _Evanescence_

**Kickoff Show (Diva's Number One Contender Match)**

Natalya vs. Sorceress vs. OBD vs. AJ Lee vs. Kaitlyn vs. Fluttershy

_Over the top rope elimination match_

Elimination 1: AJ Lee by Kaitlyn

Elimination 2: ODB by Sorcress

Elimination 3: Sorcress by Natalya

Elimination 4: Kaitlyn by Fluttershy

Elimination 5: Natalya by Fluttershy

Time: 19:18

Winner: Fluttershy

**United States Championship Match**

Chris Sabin (c) vs. Austin Aries

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 19:13

Austin Aries wins via pinfall

**Intercontinental Championship Match**

Manik (c) vs. Bobby Roode

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 16:27

Bobby Roode wins via pinfall

**Diva's Championship Match**

Amazon (c) vs. Fluttershy

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 23:13

Fluttershy wins via pinfall

**ECW Championship Match**

Gabriel Belmont (c) vs. Abyss

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 37:12

Title retained

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Mr. Anderson (c) vs. Jeff Hardy

_TLC Match_

Time: 27:16

Jeff Hardy claims the title on top of the ladder

**DWF Championship Match**

AJ Styles (c) vs. CM Punk

_TLC Match_

Time: 48:22

Title retained. John Cena comes out after the match taunting AJ Styles

**Royal Rumble (January 2015)**

St. Louis, Missouri

Theme: _Last Man Standing_ by _Bon Jovi_

**Kickoff Show (Intercontinental Championship)**

Bobby Roode (c) vs. Manik

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 19:47

Manik wins by disqualification due to being attacked by Bad Influence. Title Retained.

**Diva's Championship Match**

Fluttershy (c) vs. Amazon

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 24:16

Title retained

**United States Championship Match**

Austin Aries (c) vs. Chris Sabin

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 22:19

Title retained

**Tag-Team Championship Match**

The West Brothers (c) vs. Cody Rhodes and Goldust vs. Million Dollar Princesses

_Triple Threat Tag Team Match_

Time: 32:00

Title retained

**ECW Championship Match**

Gabriel Belmont (c) vs. John Morrison

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 38:16

Title retained

**World Heavyweight Championship Match**

Jeff Hardy (c) vs. Mr. Anderson

_Last Man Standing_

Time: 42:17

Title retained

After the match Dixie Carter, one of the DWF's shareholders, raises Jeff's hand.

**DWF Championship Match**

AJ Styles (c) vs. John Cena

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 40:56

Title retained

**ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH**

1. Diamond Tiara

2. Big Show

3. Yu Narukami

4. Seth Rollins

5. Alvin

6. Noah West

7. Ultimate Warrior (only for the Rumble)

8. Goldust

9. Twilight Sparkle

10. Amazon

11. Santino

12. Umaga (permanent return)

13. Silver Spoon

14. Sting

15. Jake "The Snake" Roberts (only for the Rumble)

16. Bully Ray

17. Dean Ambrose

18. Yosuke Hanamura

19. Pinkie Pie

20. Razor Ramon (only for the Rumble)

21. Chris Jericho

22. CM Punk

23. Rarity

24. Seth Rollins

25. Andrew West

26. Gunner

27. Roman Reigns

28. Mr. Anderson

29. Cody Rhodes

30. Daniel Bryan (permanent return)

Time: 1:17:36

Winner: Daniel Bryan

**Wrestlemania XXXI (Early February 2015)**

Memphis, Tennessee

Themes: _Nightmare in the Neighborhood _by _Pretty Maids_

_Miracle _by _Nonpoint_

**Winner Take All (United States vs. Intercontinental Championship Match)**

Bobby Roode vs. Austin Aries

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 22:13

Bobby Roode wins via pinfall. He becomes United States and Intercontinental Champion.

**Diva's Championship Match**

Fluttershy (c) vs. Valentine[4]

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 28:12

Valentine wins by pinfall

**Tag Team Championship Match**

The West Brothers (c) vs. Applejack and Big Mac

_Standard Tag-Team Match_

Time: 27:19

Titles retained

**ECW Championship Match**

Gabriel Belmont (c) vs. Umaga

_ECW Hardcore Match_

Time: 36:15

Umaga wins by way of knock-out

**World Heavyweight Championship**

Jeff Hardy (c) vs. James Storm

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 38:22

James Storm wins via pinfall.

Dixie Carter orders The Shield to attack but Gunner and The West Brothers stand with Storm to even the odds.

**Undertaker's Streak**

The Undertaker vs. The Rock

_No Holds Barred_

Time: 49:06

22-0

He helps The Rock up and takes him to the stage where both raise their fists up high

**DWF Championship Match**

AJ Styles (c) vs. Daniel Bryan

_Standard 1 vs. 1_

Time: 50:16

Daniel Bryan wins via submission

[1]- Alvin is from the video game, _Tales of Xillia, _not the chipmunk

[2]- Amazon is from the video game, _Dragon's Crown_

[3]- Sorceress is from the video game, _Dragon's Crown_

[4]- Valentine is from the video game, _SkullGirls_


	2. RAW 1-1

Monday Night RAW

Night after Wrestlemania

_**Song Playing: Fight Like This by Decyfer Down**_

_You've never seen a fight like this before  
I'll take you down and leaver here wanting more, more  
You've crossed the line that I cannot ignore, cannot ignore  
You've never seen a fight like this before _

**Michael Cole: **Hello everyone from Orlando, Florida! This is Monday Night Raw! This is the aftermath of Wrestlemania XXX and we have quite the show for tonight! I'm Michael Cole, here with DWF Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler, JBL, and Joey Styles.

**Joey Styles: **I just have to say...OH MY GOD was Wrestlemania amazing last night! We saw the return of Umaga and Daniel Bryan, and plenty of new champions!

**Jerry Lawler: **Before we get to tonight's matches we have a special edition of Miz TV!

**JBL: **Why are we starting with this loser? Why not with one of the new champions?

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh wah. Quit your whining!

_**Song Playing: I Came to Play by Jim Johnston ft. Downstrait**_

_AWESOOOOME!_

**Justin Roberts: **Please welcome to the ring, The Miz!

The Miz came to the ring in a full suit with a microphone in his hand. He gave a smirk once he was in the ring. He took a deep breath and began talking.

**The Miz: **Welcome to the most watched show in the DWF, Miz TV!

The crowd cheered when he gave his usual intro, the only time when people didn't cheer is when he was heel but (for now at least) he's a face.

**The Miz: **You see...I didn't exactly expect coming out here tonight. But because of the bitch in charge, Vickie, and the spineless Brad Maddox kissing up to the Authority...it resulted in me being here.

The crowd hated that word, Authority. Ever since Triple H betrayed Daniel Bryan, Authority was the word used for Triple H's Reich over the DWF.

**JBL: **What did they ever do to you? Triple H and the GM's have been doing what's best for business!

**Michael Cole: **I never seen you brown nose someone so much!

**JBL: **Oh shut up.

**The Miz: **Now they said to interview the "good" (he does air quotes with his fingers) champions and how it's "best for business." Well they didn't say which champions to interview so I thought why the hell not?

When Miz said this the crowd started erupting with "Yes!" chants and Miz couldn't even get a word in until a minute or so afterwards.

**The Miz: **Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your DWF Champion...Daniel Bryan!

_**Song Playing: Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston**_

Daniel Bryan came out with the belt in his hand he was raising his hands in the air, signaling the millions upon millions of "Yes" chants in the arena. He never gets tired of this.

**Jerry Lawler: **Daniel Bryan's match with AJ Styles last night was amazing! When all seemed lost he used the Yes-Lock and it ended up with the best belt in the business!

**Joey Styles: **If that's not best for business I don't know what is!

**JBL: **It was the better of two evils, either one doesn't compare to former champions like Bully Ray, Randy Orton, or heck, the freakin' DIVA'S CHAMP is better than those two competing!

**Michael Cole: **What happened, happened. Daniel Bryan is champ thank you good night.

**JBL: **Oh HOW original Michael!

Daniel Bryan shook hands with the Miz and sat down on one of the four seats beside the Miz's seat. Miz gave Daniel a microphone and he started talking.

**Daniel Bryan: **You guys know that was my FIRST main event at Wrestlemania right? Not only did I headline it, I also won back what was rightfully mine! YES! YES! YES!

**The Miz: **Not only did you, no pun intended, perform AWESOMELY last night, AJ did put up a great fight.

**Daniel Bryan: **Yeah, definitely. Coming from another Ring of Honor alumni, we put on one hell of a show last night.

**The Miz: **Not only did you put on a good match, but these other champions did as well... Ladies and gentlemen, the World Heavyweight Champion and Tag Team Champions, James Storm and The West Brothers!

_**Song Playing: Long Necks and Rednecks by Dale Oliver**_

_Sorry...about your damn luck!_

When the acoustic guitars and pyrotechnics went off the crowd went nuts. Out came the other few champions that the Authority didn't approve of. James storm was wearing blue jeans with a white sleeveless shirt along with his trademark cowboy hat. Andrew, the oldest West brother, was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt with a Skillet logo while Noah, the youngest, was wearing blue jeans and a Celldweller shirt. They got into the ring, they each grab a microphone and sat down.

**James Storm:** How ya'll doing? Orlando?!

The crowd cheered when Storm asked the question. He waved at the thousands of people in the arena.

**James Storm: **I feel like a new man with this belt, but unlike Jeff Hardy...I didn't give my balls to Dixie to get this far. All it took was, blood, sweat, tears, and a cold six pack!

**JBL: **Great we got a psychopathic cowboy with a drinking problem as one of our champions!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh shut up!

**James Storm: **At least now Dixie, along with Jeff, knows that I am a threat. Not only me though, along with Gunner and The Brothers we're one step in liberating this place from the tyranny of the Authority!

**Andrew West: **Oh come on man, quit flattering us! Me and Noah just proved that we're the most dominant siblings in the DWF!

The crowd cheered for the pair of brothers. They held their belts high and smiled from ear to ear. Ever since their start in NXT, Noah and Andrew have been getting a lot of support from the fans.

**Noah West: **I bet dad is looking at us knowing that his pair of sons are slowly going up in this business.

**Andrew West: **(reaches over to Noah's shoulder) God rest his soul. Wherever his soul is.

**Noah West: **Uhhh... Andrew, Dad isn't dead.

The crowd got a good laugh from that. Andrew's face got flustered from embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

**Andrew West: **Let's just forget that statement. Anyway...Applejack and Big Mac last night, that was the hardest we had to fight since we fought you (points to James Storm) and Gunner and like that match we're still close friends. Not like with...what's there names...Oh come on it's on the top my head...

**Noah West: **I think they were called Spoiled Brats Inc?

**James Storm: **Sounds about right. Silver Spout and Blabbering Tiara? Oh! How can I forget!

James Storm heads out of the ring and behind the announcer's table. He reaches into the desk and grabs a six pack of beer. The crowd cheered like crazy when he raised the alcoholic nectar high.

**JBL: **Hey! That's contraband! Bring that back here!

**Michael Cole: **I guess he's taking a page out of Stone Cold's book!

James Storm hands a bottle to each of the people inside the ring.

**James Storm: **I'm no good at givin' speeches but I dedicate these beers for our enemies may they remember the beatings they received by their superiors and...we drink in remembrance of them...I guess. Bottoms up!

The men raised their bottles in the air but before they could take a drink...

_**Song Playing: The Man in Me by Goldy Locks**_

**JBL: **Finally Dixie Carter is here to bring some order to these miscreants!

**Joey Styles: **What?! These guys were just having a good time that ain't against the rules! At least not yet!

Dixie walked to the ring with her lapdog, Spud, by her side. He motioned for a microphone and he handed it to Dixie.

**Dixie Carter:** Miz, darling, I thought Vickie and Brad specifically telling you to interview the true champions of this business. Not Daniel Bryan, not The West Brothers, and surely not James Storm. Umaga was suppose to be out here, along with Bobby Roode and Valentine! Not some rejects that crawled from the sewer!

The crowd booed at that last remark. The West Brothers immediately got up with angry looks on their faces.

**Jerry Lawler: **That's gotta sting for the Wests! Their dad, "The Extremist" Curtis West was a big name in the early ECW and the Attitude Era scene!

James Storm and Daniel Bryan were holding on to the West brothers before they would do something that they would regret.

**Dixie Carter: **Now since I love ya'll so much I'm giving you each a match! Tonight, The West Brothers will fight the Bro-Mans!

The crowd cheered for the fact that the Wests will get a match but the fact that the Bro-Mans will be in the arena gave them a bad taste in their mouths.

**Dixie Carter: **James Storm will be with his friend, Gunner, and Daniel Bryan in a 3-on-3 tag team match against the Shield! And...for you Miz...right now you will be facing in a no disqualification match, the ECW champion...UMAGA!

_**Song Playing: Virtual Voodoo by Jim Johnston**_

**Joey Styles: **What a pile of...crap! Miz isn't even dressed to fight! This is abuse of power!

**JBL: **Quit crying you baby. He deserves this for getting those wannabes out here instead of the real champions.

**Michael Cole: **You heard it right here folks... Miz will face Umaga in a no disqualification match when we come back on Raw!

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**PROMO**

"_It's been a long time hasn't it?"_

Clips of Wrestlemania XXV and XXVI were shown, showing the Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels matches.

"_You know what they say, heroes never die."_

Clips of Shawn Michaels knocked out and battered bloody are shown.

"_...They just disappear."_

The clip of Shawn Michaels leaving the Raw arena for the last time as an active wrestler.

"_..but where's the fun in that?"_

Clips of his greatest matches are then shown (Michaels vs. Bret Hart, Michaels vs. Ric Flair, and Michaels vs. Triple H vs. Chris Benoit to name a few)

**Announcer: **WWE and DWF Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels, will make his return during the Valentine's Day Massacre. Be ready for a heartbreak. Because it's coming.

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

**Michael Cole: **Welcome back to Monday Night Raw!

Cole's voice escalated when Umaga literally threw the Miz from the top turnbuckle to the barricades below. Miz yelled loudly upon impact. Umaga let out a war cry and the crowd responded with a just as loud "boo."

**Joey Styles: **OH MY GOD! What a throw by Umaga!

**JBL: **Our ECW Champion, reminding us why, he's on top!

**Jerry Lawler: **Sad but true! I'd rather have "King Drac" Gabriel Belmont as champ but he won at Wrestlemania and I can't argue with that!

Miz slowly got up, only to have Umaga grab his shoulders, and hit him with a big headbutt! Miz collapsed to the ground but the referee was counting them for their time out of the ring. He was at 6 before Umaga drags the Miz back into the ring.

**Michael Cole: **Umaga is destroying Miz! This may be Miz's last stand!

**Joey Styles: **This is absolutely inhumane! Dixie shouldn't be abusing her power like this! This is the highest of BS I've seen from the Authority!

Umaga covers Miz hoping to finish the match.

_1.._

_2.._

Miz lifts his shoulders up and keeps himself in the match. Which could be worse than losing the match.

**JBL: **How can Miz get up from Umaga? He's the Samoan Bulldozer! And the Miz is just...well, the Miz!

**Michael Cole: **He is a former WWE Champion, along with Intercontinental and United States Champ. He has a star studded history!

Miz got up and let out a Ric Flair chop on Umaga. This barely did anything to the Samoan Bulldozer, but Miz had some time to get up.

Miz performed an Irish Whip on Umaga and sent him to the turnbuckle. He ran towards him with a high knee to the face! Miz dropped down and let loose a powerful right hook to Umaga!

**Joey Styles: **What a punch from the Miz! How can he follow this up?

Miz backed up some and ran at full force with a shoulder thrust to Umaga! He kept repeating this until he staggered out of the corner. He ran with a jumping clothesline to Umaga's face!

**Jerry Lawler: **There goes Umaga! Miz actually toppled the ECW Champion!

**JBL: **Don't get your hopes up!

Miz then dragged Umaga to the center of the ring afterwards he grabbed Umaga's legs and spread them out.

**Joey Styles: **No way! He's not thinking of attempting this!

**Michael Cole: **Oh yes he is! He's going for the Figure Four Leg Lock!

Miz let out a "woo" and put his legs in to the correct position and the submission was in...until Umaga pushed the Miz off of his legs.

**JBL: **See the strength of Umaga!

Miz got to his feet but to his surprise Umaga was up close and personal, grabbing Miz by the throat and performed a Reverse STO!

**Michael Cole: **What an STO from Umaga! Will he capitalize?

Umaga let out a yell that even the rafters could hear. Miz slowly got up but only to have Umaga lift him up and placed him on his shoulders. Just to quickly drop for his trademark Samoan Drop!

**Joey Styles: **Samoan Drop! It's over for the Miz!

**Michael Cole: **There goes Umaga with the coverup!

_1.._

_2.._

_3!_

**Jerry Lawler: **Umaga wins! Like there was a doubt.

**JBL: **That's what separates the former champs from the current champs!

Umaga grabs the ECW belt from his corner and yells from the center of the ring. He walks out of the ring towards the ramp and lets out another yell. He walks back through to get back to the backstage area.

**Jerry Lawler: **I think we need the paramedics to come get the Miz! He looks battered bloody!

**Joey Styles: **Pretty bloody for a night that isn't ECW!

**JBL: **Miz put in a good effort. I could give him that much. But Umaga was clearly the better man. I feel a tiny bit of pity for him.

**Michael Cole: **Well... coming up next, it's something never did in the DWF before, to determine the number 1 contender's spot for the tag-team titles we will be having a Wild Card Fatal Four Way. The rules are that 4 pairs of contenders will be drawn and each pair will be a tag team. The winner will face the West Brothers at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. We will see this match up next.

**Jerry Lawler: **Not only do we see that but we also get the champions on commentary!

**Michael Cole: **All of this and more when Monday Night Raw returns after this commercial break! Stay tuned!


	3. DWF Profiles: The West Brothers

**Superstar Bio(s)**

**Team: West Brothers (Andrew and Noah West)**

**Team Theme: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

Andrew West

**Origin:** Original Character

**Age:** 21

**Weight:** 219 lbs.

**Affiliation:** Face

**Born:** Mt. Vernon, Illinois

**Billed:** St. Louis, Missouri

**Debut:** 2012

**Current Brand:** ECW

**Theme:** "Your Going Down" by Sick Puppies

**Finishers:** Scatterbrain (Silver Spoon DDT), Diving Moonsault

**Signatures: **Running Clothesline, Single Leg Boston Crab, Powerbomb

**Accomplishments: **Former NXT Tag-Team Champions with Noah West, Current WWE Tag Team Champions with Noah West

**History: **Before NXT, The West Brothers did local shows with their dad (former ECW/DWF Superstar) "The Extremist" Curtis West. Andrew made his, along with his brother, debut as the newest members of the heel faction known as "Gifted but Twisted" (think of 3MB with the attitude of Degeneration X) with fellow NXT Superstars of the time, Heath Burns, Deuce Gorgon, and Junpei Iori. After a few months, the brothers got nowhere but when forced into a singles match with WWE/WCW/DWF Alumni, Diamond Dallas Page, Andrew left for a week only to save his brother from the other three members of "Gifted but Twisted." They became tag-team champions in a no holds barred match against Heath and Deuce, but gave it up shortly after due to them going to ECW. During their time in the main roster they had feuds with the Million Dollar Princesses (Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon), 3MB, Applejack and Big Mac, and The Investigation Team (Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura).

**Noah West**

**Origin: **Original Character

**Weight: **185 lbs.

**Age: **19

**Born: **Mt. Vernon, Illinois

**Billed: **St. Louis, Missouri

**Alignment: **Face

**Current Brand: **ECW

**Theme: **"Own Little World" by Celldweller

**Finishers: **Backs-taboo (Back-stab), Top Rope Leg Drop

**Signatures: **Running Clothesline, German Suplex, Frog Splash

**Accomplishments: **Former NXT Tag-Team Champions with Andrew West, Current WWE Tag Team Champions with Andrew West.

**History: **Before NXT, The West Brothers did local shows with their dad (former ECW/DWF Superstar "The Extremist" Curtis West. Andrew made his, along with his brother, debut as the newest members of the heel faction known as "Gifted but Twisted" with fellow NXT Superstars of the time, Heath Burns, Deuce Gorgon, and Junpei Iori. After his brother left, Noah had the chance to be truly recognize as part of the faction, but to do so he had to knock out the Hall of Famer and inspiration for the West Brothers, Edge. He refused to do it but when he did, the three members surrounded him but he was saved by Andrew. The two of them won the NXT Tag Team titles from Deuce and Heath in a no holds barred match but they have to give the titles up due to them going to the ECW roster. During their time in the main roster they had feuds with the Million Dollar Princesses (Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon), 3MB, Applejack and Big Mac, and The Investigation Team (Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura).


End file.
